In order to approximate the appearance of continuous tone (photographic) images via ink-on-paper printing, the commercial printing industry relies on the process known as halftone printing. In halftone printing, color density gradations are produced by printing patterns of dots or areas of varying sizes, but of the same color density, instead of varying the color density continuously as is done in photographic printing.
There is an important commercial need to obtain a color proof image before a printing press run is made. It is desired that the color proof will accurately represent at least the details and color tone scale of the prints obtained from the printing press. In many cases, it is also desirable that the color proof accurately represents the image quality and halftone pattern of the prints obtained on the printing press. In the sequence of operations necessary to produce an ink-printed, full color picture, a proof is also required to check the accuracy of the color separation data from which the final three or more printing plates or cylinders are made. Traditionally, such color separations proofs have involved silver halide light-sensitive systems which require many exposure and processing steps before a final, full color picture is assembled.
Colorants that are used in the printing industry are insoluble pigments. By virtue of their pigment character, the spectrophotometric curves of the printing inks are often unusually sharp on either the bathochromic or hypsochromic side. This can cause problems in color proofing systems in which dyes, as opposed to pigments, are being used. It is very difficult to match the hue of a given ink using a single dye.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,760, a process is described for producing a direct digital, halftone color proof of an original image on a dye-receiving element. The proof can then be used to represent a printed color image obtained from a printing press. The process described therein comprises:                a) generating a set of electrical signals which is representative of the shape and color scale of an original image;        b) contacting a dye-donor element comprising a support having thereon a dye layer and an infrared-absorbing material with a first dye-receiving element comprising a support having thereon a polymeric, dye image-receiving layer;        c) using the signals to image-wise heat by means of a diode laser the dye-donor element, thereby transferring a dye image to the first dye-receiving element; and        d) re-transferring the dye image to a second dye image-receiving element which has the same substrate as the printed color image. In the above process, multiple dye-donors are used to obtain a complete range of colors in the proof For example, for a full color proof, four colors—cyan, magenta, yellow and black are normally used.        
By using the above process, the image dye is transferred by heating the dye-donor containing the infrared-absorbing material with the diode laser to volatilize the dye, the diode laser beam being modulated by the set of signals which is representative of the shape and color of the original image, so that the dye is heated to cause volatilization only in those areas in which its presence is required on the dye-receiving layer to reconstruct the original image.
Similarly, a thermal transfer proof can be generated by using a thermal print head in place of a diode laser as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,846. Commonly available thermal heads are not capable of generating halftone images of adequate resolution, but can produce high quality continuous tone proof images, which are satisfactory in many instances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,846 also discloses the choice of mixtures of dyes for use in thermal imaging proofing systems. Inkjet is also used as a low cost proofing method as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,440. Likewise, an inkjet proof can be generated using combinations of either dispersed dyes in an aqueous fluid, or dissolved dyes in a solvent based system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,330 discloses methods for accomplishing this. Ink jet printers can also produce high quality continuous tone proof images, which by virtue of their cost are satisfactory in many instances. The dyes are selected on the basis of values for hue error and turbidity. The Graphic Arts Technical Foundation Research Report No. 38, “Color Material” (58-(5) 293-301, 1985) gives an account of this method.
An alternative and more precise method for color measurement and analysis uses the concept of uniform color space known as CIELAB, in which a sample is analyzed mathematically in terms of its spectrophotometric curve, the nature of the illuminant under which it is viewed, and the color vision of a standard observer. For a discussion of CIELAB and color measurement, see Principles of Color Technology, 2nd Edition, F. W. Billmeyer, pp. 25-110, Wiley Interscience and Optical Radiation Measurements, Volume 2, F. Grum, pp. 33-145, Academic Press.
In using CIELAB, colors can be expressed in terms of three parameters: L*, a*, and b*, where L* is a lightness function, and a* and b* define a point in color space. Thus, a plot of a* vs b* values for a color sample can be used to accurately show where that sample lies in color space, i.e., what its hue is. This allows different samples to be compared for hue if they have similar density and L* values.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,229, a mixture of a magenta dye and a yellow dye is described for color proofing. However, there may be a problem in using this mixture in the U.S. in that an acceptable gray balance is not obtained when overprinted sequentially with certain yellow and cyan thermal transfer dyes. There is another problem with using that mixture in color proofs for Japan, in that the colorimetry is not as good a match to the color standards as one would desire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,509, a mixture of two magenta dyes and a yellow dye is described for color proofing. Although this provides a closer match to the SWOP hue and to the Japan Color standards than the mixture used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,229, it is still not as good as one would desire.
In color proofing in the printing industry, it is important to be able to match the proofing ink references provided by the International Prepress Proofing Association. In the United States, these ink references are density patches made with standard 4-color process inks and are known as SWOP® (Specifications Web Offset Publications) color aims. A SWOP certified press sheet In 1995, ANSI CGATS TR 001-1995 was published which is becoming the standard in the United States industry. For additional information on color measurement of inks for web offset proofing, see “Advances in Printing Science and Technology”, Proceedings of the 19th International Conference of Printing Research Institutes, Eisenstadt, Austria, June 1987, J. T Ling and R. Warner, p.55.
It is also desirable to provide proofs which can be used in parts of the world which do not use the SWOP® aims. For example, in Japan, a different standard is used and it would be desirable to provide a closer match to Japan Color. The 2001 Japan Color/Color Sample colorimetry values currently under consideration by the Japan National Committee for ISO/TC130 were used as the color reference.
It is a problem to be solved to provide dye combinations and thermal dye transfer donors that more accurately reproduce desired target colors.